The Time War
by imnotthatbrite
Summary: My interpretation of the Time War starring the 8th and 9th Doctor.
1. The beginning of the End

**Hello there, here's the setting:**

_**Gallifrey: Time War.**_

_**Present Doctor: 8**_

The Doctor huffed and panted as he hid behind a boulder on Gallifrey. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was longer since the Time War had started. It was hot and sticky against his forehead. He could hear the motors and gears of the oncoming Dalek. The Doctor peeked his head from behind the rock and saw that the Dalek had placed a long Anti Gravity mat in order to float above the rock. The Dalek started to rise and hover towards the boulder.

"Right, not today!" he mumbled as he fled from the rock, sprinting, he ran beside the anti gravity mat and pulled the corner and started running with it, causing the Dalek to fall to the ground harshly. Blowing the Dalek up on impact with the ground. He smiled as he let go of the mat.

"Crude little things." He smirked as he walked back off of the battle field and to the president's office.

The Doctor had reached the office and was walking briskly towards the door when he was stopped by a Time Lord.

"What's this eh? I need to speak with the president." The Doctor said eyeing the man in front of him.

"Can't do that. The President is in a very important meeting concerning the war." The man simply replied as he held a spear in front of him defensively.

"I'm important to this war!" The Eighth Doctor said to the Guard.

"You failed to do what you were meant to do Doctor. You have not stopped the creation of the Daleks, now they are stepping in and taking _harsh_ measures." The guard said.

The Doctor opened his mouth but was cut off by a Time Lord exiting the main room in a huff. He had a cold face, green eyes, and old gray hair. He stopped turned around.

"It's unethical I will not stand for it!" he yelled toward the door, then continued to walk. The Doctor raised his eyebrow in interest as he started to walk along side this old man.

"Hello there I'm The Doctor, what's the problem in there?" he indicated by nodding his head by the door.

"They want to- It won't work!" he said sternly as they kept walking towards the door.

"What won't work?" The Doctor asked

"The killing of a being's mind, an evil man… One who has done terrible things…" he murmured. "Nothing Doctor, there will be another way to ending this war. You're 'The Doctor' consider me 'The Judge' I will see that we make it out of here alive."

The Doctor smiled as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a paper bag.

"I like the way you think! Would you care for a Jellybaby?" The Doctor said as he pulled out a bag of candy for himself. The Judge smacked the bag out of his hand.

"This is a war! You're here eating sweets!" The Judge started to pull of his Gallifrean cape. "So constricting!" He gasped for air as he took it off. "There! Much better!"

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at The Judge, "So what can we do to stop all of these Daleks from coming?"

The Judge rubbed his chin, "Well there is talks that the Daleks have a main transmitter on their ship that is calling other species to the planet. So far as we know, all of the Daleks are on Gallifrey and there are more of them than us. I think we need to destroy that transmitter."

"Brilliant! Come follow me." The Doctor said as he started to run.

The Doctor had brought The Judge to a blue earth Police Box.

"What's this eh?" he said quizzically.

"Oh uh the Chameleon circuit is broken, stuck like that!" The Doctor said as he fumbled with his keys to open the TARDIS. He pushed the door open the two Time Lords jumped inside. The Judge got up to the console as he looked around the TARDIS.

"Did you steal this?" he asked The Doctor who was staring at monitor as the TARDIS hummed. The Judge punched in the coordinates of the alleged Dalek beacon.

"Umm I can't exactly comment on that, I uh don't remember. No?" he smiled sheepishly as the TARDIS materialized.

"Let's take this delicately Doctor." The Judge said as The Doctor opened the door. "Wait!" The Judge screamed, after he looked up at his monitor. The TARDIS was surrounded by Daleks. He heard a loud voip and yell which was soon followed by a small explosion. The Judge ran to the TARDIS doors and saw The Doctor amongst flames and blood, dying. He was surrounded by Daleks whom were on fire, but not for long as they were extinguishing themselves. He took The Doctor by his collar and dragged him into the TARDIS.

"Come on old chap you'll be all right!" The Judge said as The Doctor started to exhale orange mist. "See? You're regenerating! You'll be just fine!" The Judge looked up towards the door as he heard the Daleks.

"COME OUT TIME LORDS! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Stay here… I'll take care of this. I'm going to rewire the generator and destroy it. Wish me luck."

The Doctors eye's widened in pain and in distress, "Please don't go! Wait for me… I can help…" he wheezed quietly as the Judge walked towards the doors he stopped looked back at the Doctor and smiled.

"NO!" he yelled before everything went black.


	2. The Oncoming Storm

The Doctor opened his eyes he was panting. His body tingled he sat up slowly and rubbed his head. His eyes grew wide as he ran his fingers on his scalp which was trimmed in a buzz cut.

"Oy I have no hair!" he said in a thick Northern accent. He covered his mouth with his hand.

"What the… I sound like I'm from the North!" He looked at his feet which were tight in his shoes and saw his ankles poking out of his trousers. He looked at his hands and arms, he was taller than before. He stood up like a baby deer learning how to walk, his legs were wobbly he put his hand on the console. He placed his hand onto his head.

"There's a war going on…" he said to no one, trying to re-piece everything. His head was not quite right at the moment. "I'm wearing bloody, awful, poofy shirt."

He looked up towards the doors of the TARDIS he ran over to it and pushed the door open. A bloody Judge was in front of him with a smile on his face. He was weak and dying. He took the judge in his arms as he fell. The Doctor picked him up and placed him gently on the floor.

"What happened Judge?" The Doctor asked as he watched the Judge dying, his regeneration not taking hold.

"You sound like you're from the north." The Judge smiled as his skin grew pale and his flesh cold. He spat up some blood as he chuckled.

"Come on, you'll pull through, you'll regenerate."

"We'll see… This is already my thirteenth regeneration." he spoke quietly. "Take care Doctor…" with that he closed his eyes.

The Doctor felt numb and his body started to tingle. He couldn't see straight. He stood up as his brow furrowed, and his eyes watered, his teeth gritted.

"It ends… all of this violence ends now!" he screamed. He turned around a stormed out of the TARDIS. There were Dalek shells around the TARDIS from when The Doctor and Judge were out respectively. He saw shadows in the hallway move as more Daleks were coming. The Doctor walked over to one of the shells and snapped off its weapon. He stormed behind his TARDIS and pulled out his rusted sonic screwdriver. From a happier time. When he wore Celery on his jumper…

He heard them come close to the TARDIS and he walked with the Sonic in one hand raised as it let out its high pitched "zzzzzzzttttttttttt" the Daleks shield lowered as he started firing the Dalek laser in his other hand screaming as he fired. The Daleks screamed as they were destroyed by the Doctor.

He stalked foreword towards the control room of the Spaceship. He entered the main control room and saw the main Dalek it turned around.

"Doctor!" it said loud and clear. "I have been waiting for you! You're friend was weak. It was an easy extermination."

"You… I'm going to kill you last…" he said pointing at the head Dalek as two Daleks in the room started to go towards him. He ducked one of the phasers and lowered its shield and blowing up the Dalek to his left. He then crouched down and raised the emitter on his sonic screwdriver causing the Dalek to explode and the main Dalek's shield to go down. He started to stalk the Main Dalek as it shot towards him he ducked as he got close to the Dalek The Doctor smiled cynically and grabbed the Daleks head and started to pull it came loose. He then grabbed the chest plate and slowly ripped that open to reveal a small Dalek inside with its eyeball. The Doctor pulled his hand back for a strike. And thrusted it but not towards the Dalek but the wires next to it. He pulled them out violently.

"Fantastic!" he shouted ,"Now you can't call your little friends and warn them of what I'm about to do!" he walked over to the console. "Yiou're manipulating time some how and…" a bleep came onto the screen, "there it is…" He started to jame buttons and pulled out his pocket watch.

"You have twenty seconds before this ship destroys the reactor causing all of these Daleks from coming and all of your time altering. Enjoy." He said with a cold smile and walked towards his TARDIS. He opened it up and there was a young redhaired man in his TARDIS.


End file.
